With Love Comes Secrets
by Izzy2589
Summary: This is about to characters I made up, Dawnsky and Thornclaw. They meet and start to fall in love. But will the Thornclaw's sister, Scarpelt, ruin it for them? Here goes...
1. Will It Work Out?

Dawnsky walked to the border, scenting the air.

Thornclaw padded out of camp and headed towards the Mossclan border to go hunting.

Scarpelt watched her brother leave. "How about i have some fun and follow him..." she thought to herself and she grinned.

Thornclaw got to the border and scented squirrel. He chased it down and killed it with a swift bite.

Scarpelt padded nonchalantly through the forest, following her brother's scent. She peered at him through some bushes. She almost snorted when she saw him. "He looks ridiculous in a hunter's crouch." she though with a grin.

Dawnsky sniffed the air. She scented Thornclaw. She remembered him from the gathering. Kind. Handsome. She felt something for him she never felt for another cat before.

Thornclaw's ears pricked as he heard a twig snap. His hackles rose defensively. He whipped around and saw a Mossclan cat. Dogsky? No... Da... Dawnsky! That was her name. He remembered her from gatherings. She didn't stand out much, although he didn't notice many cats other than the deputies and leaders. He shrugged to calm his ruffled fur. "Dawnsky, isn't it? How's the prey running?" he greeted politely.

Dawnsky greeted "Yes. The prey is running great. You're Thornclaw, aren't you? The deputy of Dreamclan?"

Thornclaw lifted his chin a replied a little cheekily "Yes, isn't it obvious?" Then his eyes turned hard. "I shouldn't be talking to a cat from another clan." he thought silently, and then cursed himself.

Scarpelt stared at her brother and the she-cat curiously. "What's going on with them..." she whispered to herself.

Dawnsky nodded and meowed "How is your prey running?"

Thornclaw licked his chest fur self-consciously. "Good, good. Great! Actually..." he replied, awkwardness settling on his words.

Scarpelt's grin reappeared and she snorted quietly. "He's such an idiot!" she muttered.

Dawnsky purred "Good. I'm always happy when other clans are doing great."

Thornclaw gave her a small nod. He looked over his shoulder and then back at her. He mumbled "Well I should get going..."

Scarpelt scowled. "Don't leave! This is just getting good." she thought silently.

Dawnsky nodded and meowed "Me too. I need to bring back my kill to camp..." She glanced behind her, looking to where she buried her kill.

Thornclaw muttered a good-bye and turned to leave.

Dawnsky wanted him to turn around and stay with her. But the only thing she could think of was to say it. But would he feel the same. She murmured a goodbye back.

Thornclaw started to pad away. He headed in the direction of the bush his sister was hiding in, not knowing she was.

Scarpelt's eyes widened and she scrambled into some brambles. "Ouch!" she squealed and she cursed herself for making a sound. "Uh-oh."

Thornclaw's eyes slitted and he turned towards the sound. He charged towards it and saw Scarpelt scratched up and looking at him, her eyes like daggers. His hackles rose. "Scarpelt! Were you spying on me?" he snarled, furious to have been seen talking to cat from another clan.

Scarpelt glared at him. "So what if I did? I wasn't doing anything wrong. /You/ were the one talking to the that she-cat from Mossclan! What? do you/ like/ her?" she snarled right back and she stared accusingly at him.

Thronclaw gaped at her. "No way!" he yelled at her, even angrier than before.

Scarpelt looked at Dawnsky. "Then why are you here?" she asked him, eyes like daggers.

Thornclaw prepared to rake his claws down her face but stopped. He let out a growl. "I was hunting if you must know!" he spat.

Dawnsky whispered before turning away " I Love You." She found her fresh kill and leaped towards camp.

Scarpelt, having her amazing hearing, over-heard Dawnsky. She curled her lips at Thornclaw. "Liar! Your /girlfriend/ over there just admitted it. You disgust me! You are deputy and here you go running off purring your head off with some little she-cat, from a /different/ clan no less!" she hissed at him.

Thornclaw's look became confused. "I have no idea what you mean." he growled.

Scarpelt shook her head in disgust. "You just don't give up." she muttered. She pushed him off. She slashed his face with her claws and she glared at him. "That's for being mad at me." she snarled. She stalked off without another word.

Thornclaw flinched and then stared after in disbelief. "What am I going to do with her." he muttered. He looked back at the border. "What did she mean..." he wondered.

Dawnsky walked towards clan, thinking about Thornclaw.

Thornclaw walked back to camp and into the Warriors' Den. He settled down and fell asleep. He dreamed about his meeting with Dawnsky, but it went differently. She was about to tell him what his sister meant and then she morphed into Scarpelt. She began to laugh at him. She teased him and then he was in camp and everyone was shunning him. He woke up in a sweat and he was breathing heavily. "I have to go talk to her." He sneaked out of camp. It was around midnight. "I'll wait near the border." he thought and he set off.

Dawnsky curled into her nest, still thinking about him. She dreamed about their meeting but it went differently. She had told him her feelings, waiting for his reply. Before he could reply, he ran off. She wanted to know his answer so badly. She woke up, her thoughts still confused. She just couldn't stop her anticipation to meet him again. She got up and snuck out of camp. She found herself walking towards the Dreamclan border. She sighed softly.

Thornclaw started to doze off but then there was a snap and stiffened. "Who's there?" he called.

Dawnsky called back "It's Dawnsky." She walked forward, looking for the cat who had called to her. She meowed "I was just going for a nighttime stroll."

Thornclaw stayed hidden. "Dawnsky..." he murmured. He was debating whether to show himself or not. In the end, he ended up walking out of his hiding spot. "Dawnsky... I, um..." he stumbled for words but they wouldn't come.

Dawnsky just looked at him, Thornclaw. She wondered what he was trying to say.

Thornclaw's jaws gaped open, no words. He scuffed his paws and took a breath. "So... I had, uh dream... and it bugged me... so I came here, to uh... find you. T-to ask you, what my... sister meant." he said, swallowing. "She... she said, um, no she called... you my girlfriend. She said... she heard you... say something as you uh left. What d-does she mean?"

Dawnsky shuffled her paws uneasily. "I had a weird dream to that bugged me, made me want to find answers. I don't know what your sister means, though..."she replied, turning her gaze. "Should I tell him?" she though.

Thornclaw stared at the sky and muttered "She must have meant something by it."

Dawnsky glanced back at him but then looked away.

Thornclaw stared at her, his gaze hard. "You know what she means. Tell me! Tell me what she meant!" he demanded, getting angrier by the second.

Dawnsky took a step backward, frightened by his sudden rise in voice. She meowed, embarrassed "Don't think of it as stupid but..." She shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze.

Thornclaw tried to calm down. "What? What is it?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

Dawnsky spoke softly, barely a whisper in fear that someone else would hear " I really like you."

Thornclaw's look became confused. "You like me? B-but you barely know me!" he exclaimed, shocked. He stared at her, his mouth open and not knowing what else to say. Then, something stirred inside of him. "Oh no. Could her confession have brought up feelings for her?" he thought, despaired. He looked around wildly, hoping no one was around. His pelt bristled from the shock. "You've got to leave. We can't keep talking here, too open." he hissed quietly. He looked to his left and then the right. "Head away from the border but keep it in sight. Head up the border and meet me at the edge of the territories." he whispered.

Dawnsky nodded and whispered "Right Now?"

Thornclaw nodded and then flicked his tail. "Go!" He raced away into the trees and made his way to the northern parts of the territories. He stopped as soon as he was three fox-lengths over the top borders of the territories.

Dawnsky nodded and raced away into the trees, making her way to the place where they were to meet. She saw him and rushed over to where Thornclaw was.

Thornclaw sat with his tail curled around his paws. He watched her come over to him. He sat there in silence and then said "So... where do we go from here?"

Dawnsky sat there and meowed softly "I don't know."

Thornclaw shook his head. "This shouldn't happen, it can't, but..." he trailed off. He looked at her intensely. "Okay. Tell me one thing. How much would you give up to be with me? Because this could cost you almost everything." he demanded softly, not to be mean just so he could find out how much she wanted this. He wasn't totally sure yet, but he would give things a try if she really wanted it.

Dawnsky knew the answer. But would he feel the same? She wanted to say..Anything.. It was how she felt, how it was. But would he understand? Would he do the same for her?

Thornclaw scraped his claws across the dirt. "Well?" His eyes glittered.

Dawnsky meowed surely "Anything."

Thornclaw looked at the ground and let out a sigh, slowly shaking his head. "I knew you would say that." he muttered. He lifted his head and then tilted it to the side. "Okay, okay. We can try it, but I don't know how things will work out, but /no one/ can find out, ever." he puffed and then his voice became hard.

Dawnsky nodded, her heart skipping a beat. Then she became worried. "Especially your sister. She could tell everyone or blackmail you."

Thornclaw's expression darkened and his tail drooped. His ears became flat against his head as he replied dully "I think she already does..."

Dawnsky meowed softly "Would she listen to you about not telling anyone?"

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. "Never. Scarpelt is not forgiving, and she doesn't like me anyways. I'm basically just someone that has to be around. I know she hates me for taking away the spot at deputy for her." he muttered.

Dawnsky nodded understandingly." Well I bet you are a better deputy than her."

Thornclaw rolled his eyes as he gave a shrug. "You don't know her. You... just can't understand. Let's drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about her." he muttered, his voice almost a growl. He looked up at her and then looked away. "Sorry. I'm not used to this." he whispered, feeling slightly angry at himself for acting like he did.

Dawnsky mewed " It's ok. I don't mind. Don't be angry at yourself." Somehow she could tell he was angry at himself.

Thornclaw let out a breath. "Never mind. Okay, well I have to go back to camp before the others realize I've been gone for half the night. Meet me here again tomorrow night, okay?" he said and then he waited for an answer, although he already knew it.

Dawnsky nodded and replied "Okay. See you tomorrow." she dashed away, leaping over a nearby bush.

Thornclaw watched her go as he walked away. As he entered the trees, his pace turned into a jog, and then a full-on run. He made back to camp, out of breath. "If anyone asks, I can say I couldn't sleep." he thought to himself. He swallowed nervously as he thought of Scarpelt. Unfortunately, for him, she seemed to always know where he was or what he was thinking. A growl pierced his thoughts and he turned to see Scarpelt had appeared in front of him.

"Where were you?" Scarpelt growled again. Her eyes were accusing and she knew that if he lied, she would catch it.

Thornclaw became hostile and defensive. "It's not your business, is it, Scarpelt." he hissed back, venom lacing his words. He was sick of her butting into his life and thinking he was her dummy.

Scarpelt grinned and evil grin, that wasn't happy. It was hiding anger, hatred, and so much more for her brother. "Oh, but it is. I was just wondering where our wonderful deputy was for the night when he wasn't in his nest." she taunted and her words where dragged out.

Thornclaw winced as if her words were claws raking down his spine, painfully slow. "Shut. Up. Just shut up, Scarpelt! You're not mom." he snarled at her, his muzzle an inch away from hers, but then as soon as he finished his last sentence, he knew he had hit a nerve that he shouldn't have. He looked down at the ground.

Scarpelt's expression liquefied and dropped to the ground, to be replaced with hurt. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Mom." she hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes tinged with tears.

Thornclaw hadn't seen her like this since their mother's vigil. "I'm sorry, Scarpelt. Just don't, bug me, anymore..." he mumbled as he pushed past her.

Scarpelt felt sparks of tension fly between them as he passed her. She shook her head to clear it. She followed him into camp and then hurried to her nest so no one would see her like this.

Dawnsky quickly reached the camp. She snuck back into the warrior's den and laid in her nest. She curled up, closing her eyes.

*Next Night*

Dawnsky had just been hunting and walked into the warrior's den to pretend to sleep.

Thornclaw checked on Scarpelt to make sure she was asleep. "Good." he thought as he exited the den and left camp.

Dawnsky, sure everyone was asleep, walked quietly out of the warrior's den and then out of camp. She silently walked towards their meeting place.

Scarpelt opened one eye as he left. She smirked to herself and then silently followed him.

Thornclaw, not knowing he was being followed, headed straight to his and Dawnsky's meeting place. He waited for her.

Dawnsky finally reached the spot and saw Thornclaw. She greeted "Hi Thornclaw."

Thornclaw stood up and walked over to her. "Hi, Dawnsky." he meowed back.

Scarpelt narrowed her eyes as she spotted the Mossclan she-cat again. A scowl grew on her muzzle and she thought "What a traitor! Sneaking out to see this brainless wad of fur."

Dawnsky glanced around, she had this weird feeling, someone or something was watching them.

Scarpelt sent an unseen glare at her. "Just run off and have your lovey-dovey life somewhere not in the clans!" she growled quietly. Then a thought sparked her mind and a devious grin entered her expression. "I can use this as blackmail."

Thornclaw looked at Dawnsky, confused. "What is it?" he asked.

Dawnsky replied "Nothing. I thought I heard something. It must have just been an animal."

Thornclaw tensed, thinking of Scarpelt and then remembered she was sleeping. "Yeah. Probably an animal or something."

Dawnsky nodded in agreement.

Dawnsky meowed" Will you meet me here every night we can? "

Thornclaw gazed at her and replied reluctantly "Sure." She was very close to him, their pelts almost touching and that made him nervous, but slightly happy.

Dawnsky smiled and felt happy with their pelt touching..and something she had never felt this before..

Thornclaw sighed, happy.

Scarpelt watched them with disgust.

Dawnsky turned her head to look at him and asked "Want to walk around?"

Thornclaw gave her a smile. "Sure." he purred back. He brushed his fur against hers.

Dawnsky smiled and let herself melt into him.

Thornclaw led the way off into the trees.

Scarpelt scowled as she slunk forward, following them.

Dawnsky looked up at the trees; their leaves gold, red, and orange.

Thornclaw followed her gaze. He wasn't watching the ground in front of him and he accidentally tripped in a rabbit hole. He landed with a thud. He sat up and shook himself.

Dawnsky hurried to his side and looked at him, concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

Thornclaw laughed, partially out of embarrassment. "I'm fine, thanks." He stood up and licked her head, leading her on.

Dawnsky let out a sigh of relief and rubbed her muzzle on his neck.

Scarpelt gagged as she watched. "Yuck, why do they have to be like this?" she thought disgustedly.

Thornclaw finally stopped. They were in a very small clearing where the trees dipped over and hung protectively. There was a small stream and a den. He looked at Dawnsky and smiled.

Dawnsky looked around in awe. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She brushed her tail across his back.

Thornclaw, as he watched her, knew this was the right thing to do. He embraced his feelings for her.

Dawnsky walked towards the stream and took a drink. She looked back and beckoned him over. "He's so handsome and sweet. I love him." she thought. She, too, fully embraced her love for him.

Thornclaw followed her and then sat down. His eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Dawnsky… I, I like you… I like you a lot." he began shyly.

Dawnsky's smile grew wider. "I love you." she whispered.

Thornclaw put his forehead against hers. "I love you, too." he whispered back.

Scarpelt shook her head disbelievingly from her hiding spot.

Dawnsky backed away slightly so she could look at him. "Thornclaw… I want… stay here, tonight, with you." she mewed softly.

Thornclaw nodded. "I do too." He led her to right outside the den. "And we are so far away from the clans, no one will find us." he whispered.

Dawnsky purred and licked his cheek. "Or hear us." she whispered, her voice filled with love and lust.

Thornclaw raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? And what won't they be hearing?" he asked playfully.

Dawnsky's purr grew louder. "Our love." she giggled.

Scarpelt's eyes widened. "No. Way. He's not going to! There's no way in Starclan he will." she thought, even more shocked. her jaw was open and it took everything to not scream at them "I'm right here you mouse-brains! Stop breaking the Code!"

Thornclaw knew what he was going to do next was right in every way.

((Okay so yes I rated this T but that's because it's not bad until here, so if you don't want to read anything disgusting then don't go to the next chapter.))


	2. This Isn't A Mistake

Dawnsky moved closer to him, her eyes wanting.

Thornclaw shifted so he was at her side. He gently rolled her over.

Dawnsky let him and she laid flat on her back, her legs spread out at her sides.

Thornclaw's eyes darted to inside her legs for a quick moment and he felt a rush through him. He gazed into her eyes and gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

Dawnsky nodded slowly, staring right back.

Thornclaw licked her belly fur and slowly worked his way down. He got to between her legs and stopped. He teased it with his tongue, flicking it lightly in the center.

Dawnsky moaned in ecstasy. "Ooohhh. Don't tease me like that, Thornclaw." she murmured.

Thornclaw grinned and he plunged his tongue into her core. He swirled it around, licking her inner walls.

Dawnsky let out a loud moan. "Oh, Thornclaw! That feels so good."

Scarpelt could not believe what she was seeing.

Thornclaw took his tongue out.

Dawnsky let out a growl of frustration.

Thornclaw chuckled. "Don't worry my dear. I'm not done yet." he whispered lustfully. He lifted his paw and his claws slid out. He put the tip of one claw at the entrance.

Dawnsky let out a breath. "Ohh."

Thornclaw put the claw in deep and scraped the claw gently along a wall.

Dawnsky screeched in pleasure and her claws flexed.

Thornclaw then put in another claw, and then another, and then so on until his entire was in. He pushed it in and pulled out.

Dawnsky couldn't stand it. She yowled, pleasure and pain mixing.

Thornclaw's grin grew as he pulled it out for the last time, his paw dripping wet.

Dawnsky squirted and white liquid seeped out of her hot, pink core.

Thornclaw lapped at it, getting every last bit. His eyes were now hungry for more. "Turn over, Dawnsky." he whispered.

Dawnsky obeyed and got into a crouch instinctively.

Thornclaw stood behind her. His member was peeking out of its sheath; hot, fleshy, and pulsing. He mounted Dawnsky and put his paws on her shoulders. His member teased her core's entrance.

Dawnsky quivered with anticipation for her first mating.

Thornclaw gently poked it through her hole and moaned. Her walls squeezed his member. He began to pump and his spines raked the inside of her.

Dawnsky yowled in pain. It hurt, it hurt so bad. But it felt so good….

Thornclaw pumped faster, his breathing becoming heavier and more moans escaping his muzzle.

Dawnsky's hips bucked with each withdraw, wanting more.

Thornclaw went as deep as he could, and as hard.

Dawnsky loved the pleasure she felt, she felt as if it couldn't get any better.

Thornclaw moaned again. "Ohhh, Starclan! I think…. I think I'm gonna… oh yeah!" He erupted inside of her and she filled with a whitish liquid.

Dawnsky let out a yowl of climax and she, too let go of her juices.

They fell in a heap of panting, sticky fur. Thornclaw licked her fur to get her clean.

Dawnsky did the same. "That… was so… good." she panted happily.

Thornclaw agreed and then led her to the stream to wash the rest.

Dawnsky let the water clean her off and then she went back to the den. She lied down, exhausted.

Thornclaw followed and laid right next to her. He whispered a tired, goodnight and fell asleep.

Dawnsky drifted off to sleep as well.

Scarpelt was frozen to her spot. "No. Way. That was, horrible!" she thoguht to herself. She felt like she had to wash her eyes.

*Next Morning*

Thornclaw woke up and nudged Dawnsky awake.

"We should get back, I guess." Dawnsky said reluctantly.

Thornclaw nodded sadly. "Yeah. But we can meet again tomorrow."

They said goodbye and went to their own clans.


	3. Epilogue Summary

*Epilogue Summary*

Dawnsky told Thornclaw she was expecting his kits at the next gathering. He was extremely happy. The kits were born, two toms and two she-cats. They were name Wolfkit, Bramblekit, Lilykit, and Sunkit. Dawnsky joined Thornclaw's clan with the kits, but she never told anyone that they were Thornclaw's kits.

Scarpelt told the clan about Thornclaw and Dawnsky, but they didn't believe her. She was banished for trying to kill Dawnsky and she now lives as a rouge, plotting revenge.

Thornclaw became leader after the death of their previous leader. He became Thornstar and got his nine lives. He finally told the clan that what Scarpelt had said was true, but they accepted him. Dawnsky is expecting another litter and their first kits are now all warriors.

The End


End file.
